Mirror of the soul
by bulve
Summary: There is a saying that one's eyes are the window to one's soul. Sasuke found that out the hard way. “We're finally together, Sasuke” was a mere whisper that has reached his ears after the revelation. Implied sasu/naru, character's death, vamp fic


**Summary:** Not much to summarize though. Just some dark emo-like thoughts from 'vampiric' Sasuke's point of view how he suffered without Naruto (only hinting that it's because of the said blond in the end ^^). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ooops, silly me, I almost forgot to mention that Naruto or any of the related characters do not, and I repeat do NOT belong to me which makes life that bit more miserable... T_T But I'll live with it

Mirror of the soul

There is a saying that one's eyes are the window to one's soul though none has proven it. How such an absurd thought could have stricken people was beyond the coal black irises, which were morbidly staring at himself in he mirror. There was nothing new in the view before him; it was always the same throughout the eternity he has endured. Hollow shell left from a pathetic excuse of an existence, so extremely empty that one could see the barren walls of the cavity inside his mind. It was a dilemma whether he was watching the mirror or maybe the mirror was mocking him instead as he no longer could comprehend if it was he who were the reflection. His look was aloofly seizing him up; none of the attempts to incinerate the reflection he was receiving from the other side of the reality have ever succeeded. Although he could clearly envision the flames that would catch the pallid mask he was wearing for a face, every time nothing happened. The furthest this creature has come through was when the space around the mirror he has come to loath caught on fire. Even though it was only a humble flare melting the corners of said mirror, the satisfaction from the outcome was immense. In such a situation, any mortal would have long ago committed the act of self-execution which this person was devoid of. All he could do is gaze blankly in to the space feeling every moment passing by by an excruciatingly slow pace.

A by-stander would say his skin was made from porcelain because he would never get the chance to see the man from the near. A mirror saw him, though. The sight was far from perfect due to the greyish glow his complexion seemed to give off despite the dim light surrounding him. One could be given an impression that the top layer of the tissue on his face would crumble to dust in mere seconds. Such was the effect of evading any possible encounter with fresh air as well as the sun while barricading himself in the shadows. Why did he deliberately degrade himself was simple and outward dopey. It was not his intention to be around the living as he did not belong among them if dark bangs under his eyes and slightly sharper canines was any indication. But he was no average creature because an average did not possess such a restrain on oneself of defying its cravings and needs. This lead to the decay of his body as well as soul; clearly one could not survive without light and breath.

His mind was completely vacant, if not contaminated with inconsolable and gloomy thoughts. He was immune to them by now, one could go insane only once after all. His sanity did a bunk scrambling away from him for its own sanity more than several centuries ago. Consequently, nothing really scared him any more. All fears and insecurities forgotten he had nothing to ponder about as the meaning was gone. He could barely recall his own name, which carried no meaning, whatsoever. Sometimes reminiscence came flowing back invading the silence of his mind; however, he could not distinguish them and putting too much effort into it was pointless. Who cared if it had any significance when you could not bring back the history.

Any isolated being would become cold and distant even to himself. Later, the time would come and he would start questioning his existence to the point it became unbearable to apprehend why universe had such a sadistic sense of humour bringing him to the world. Maybe there was a way to end his misery; he simply hasn't found it yet. But by setting a goal to discover how he could evade future suffering meant he had a reason to exist which was against his logic. Logic had a twisted way to it to such an extent that on regular basis it would prove to be illogical though seemingly following logic. Sometimes the vampire got lost in the humongous labyrinth of his mind trying to track down his scattered thoughts, feeling like an abandoned child in King's Minos dungeons. But then he would be instantly brought back to reality at the revelation as he had no feelings; therefore, it was impossible to relate his state of mind to any known emotion. It was so neglected that he stopped reacting to physical feelings, too. He ceased responding to cold or sharpness, all textures mixing into one as he touched them. The colours did not captivate him; he lacked the awareness that colours even existed due to the fact that he saw everything in dark shade – apparently white was also a lost cause for him.

Such a void essence was a disgrace to the living and dead as he was the living-dead; thus, he had no right to stay in this world. He was up to a challenge how to finish this humbug still having some honour and pride; although, why he needed the two he could not decipher. All the while there was a nagging sensation that he couldn't remember something essential, of great importance; he dismissed the idea nonetheless. Since none of the nonsense mortals believed in about killing vampires work, he had to come up with a delicate and subtle way of finally braking away from in between of the living and dead. Considering the options was still a problematic issue as it occupied his brain which, by logic, was desultory. Avoiding this particular statement he went on about the things he still needed for existence. Harming himself physically won't help so it's a pass, food was not a necessity he succumbed to either so starving to death was a lost cause. He was unresponsive to temperature; hence, freezing to death also wouldn't do. Somehow unexpectedly he was stricken with an idea that as a being he still had to breathe which, in turn, meant death by suffocation was his best alternative.

As quickly as the though had occurred to him, strong hands appeared around his already weakened neck and the grip tightened. What truly took him aback was that the hands were drawn from the mirror. Following with his eyes those long slender arms to the mirror they widened a fraction. He saw the figure mouth something to him which did not reach his ears due to the lack of air supply to his lungs already taking its toll. Closing his eyes the vampire smiled bitterly at the realisation that the mirror was actually deriding him all these years; after all, it was not he, whose reflection was in the mirror but merely a decoy, more precisely a man who had been masking himself as the tortured vampire. When calmness began settling upon him, he could now distinctly recall the reason he had gotten into this mess in the first place. The soft dawn-coloured hair, flawless amber skin and those amazingly sparkling for a vampire ocean deep eyes. After this being was gone, he broke down and carried on like this for ages. Eventually, it all came rushing back to him. Aaah, yes, the recollection was there.

His body slumped on the ground making a slight thudding noise along the way. The sunny haired vampire stepped from the mirror and knelt beside his prey.

"Took you long enough to think of it, bastard" was all he said before taking the limp figure into his arms and retracting back into the world within the mirror. The last thought that glimpsed in his mind before slipping into unconsciousness brought two names before him. He heard his own roll off the lips of his carrier but couldn't bring himself to say out loud the other's.

"We're finally together, Sasuke" was a mere whisper than anything else as he stepped through the boundaries of two worlds.

"Idiot..."

The mirror did show the reflection of his soul after all.

********

It's just a short story-kind-of-thingy, don't know what it could develop into but I am willing if any of you will bear with me ^^ otherwise it will stay as it is.. o_o Reviews highly appreciated! 3


End file.
